Don't Jump
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Alice sente Jasper estranho, distante. Jasper quer desistir de ser "vegetariano", e Alice tem que decidir entre os humanos e o amor do vampiro.


**Don't Jump**

N.A.: Acho que esta é minha sétima songfic, todas feitas esse ano XD Já escrevi antes que Alice e Jasper é o meu casal predileto^^ Tokyo Hotel e eu resolvemos nossas pendências com essa música e mais uma, Automaticsh o,o Twilight Saga não me pertence, o que não me impede de aproveitar cada livro *_*

Sinopse: Alice sente Jasper estranho, distante. Jasper quer desistir de ser "vegetariano", e Alice tem que decidir entre os humanos e o amor do vampiro.

Alice PoV

**On top of the roof**

**The air is so cold and so calm**

**I say your name in silence**

**You don't want to hear it right now**

_Em cima do telhado_

_O ar é tão frio e tão calmo_

_Digo seu nome em silêncio_

_Você não quer ouvi-lo agora _

Jasper está muito estranho nos últimos dias. Desde que ele quase matou Bella e a separação da família, não fala mais direito comigo, apesar de sempre demonstrar com gestos ou olhares discretos o quanto me ama. Eu tive uma visão do que aconteceria nos próximos dias se eu não intervisse, e isso me deixou assustada, com medo de perder aquele que mais amo.

**The eyes of the city**

**Are counting the tears falling down**

**Each one a promise of everything**

**You never found**

_Os olhos da cidade_

_Contam as lágrimas que caem_

_Cada uma é uma promessa de tudo que_

_Você nunca encontrou _

Quando cheguei ao quarto de nossa casa, ele estava arrumando duas malas sem pressa alguma, e me olhou até com certa frieza, o que estranhei. Pelo que me lembrava, nada havia feito de errado. Foi então que Jasper segurou minha mão, fazendo-me sentar ao lado dele:

**I scream into the night for you**

**Don't make it true**

**Don't jump**

**The lights will not guide you through**

**They're deceiving you**

**Don't jump**

**Don't let memories go**

**Of me and you**

**The world is down there**

**Out of view**

**Please don't jump**

_Eu grito na noite por você_

_Não torne isso verdadeiro_

_Não pule_

_As luzes não irão guiá-la_

_Elas estão enganando você_

_Não pule_

_Não deixe ir as memórias_

_De mim e de você_

_O mundo está lá em baixo_

_Fora de vista_

_Por favor, não pule_

- Alice...eu te amo. Amo como nunca amei nada nem ninguém em toda a minha existência. Mas não posso mais ficar com sua família. Minha natureza não é me alimentar de animais...só de humanos. Lamento...por nós dois. - nunca havia sentido tanta dor na voz de Jasper. Era como se ele tentasse controlar seu poder e sua angústiaao mesmo tempo.

**You open your eyes**

**But you can't remember what for**

**The snow falls quietly**

**You just can't feel it no more**

_Abra seus olhos_

_Mas você não se lembra pra que_

_A neve cai calmamente_

_Mas você não pode mais senti-la_

Eu fiquei estática, quase como se alguém tivesse me dopado. Eu devia ter previsto isso! Como não consegui, não é possível! Jasper. Sim, a sensação de torpor, de não querer lutar contra isso, de conformidade...só pode ter sido ele. Isso é covardia, Jasper! Não vou aguentar ficar sozinha de novo!

**Somewhere up there**

**You lost yourself in your pain**

**You dream of the end**

**To start all over again**

_Em algum lugar,_

_Você perdeu-se na sua dor_

_Você sonha com o fim_

_Pra começar tudo de novo_

Ele não pode me deixar sozinha. Amo todos de minha família, mas Jasper é minha outra metade, a tampa da panela, minha razão de sorrir. Sem ele...como vai ser? Mas deixei de pensar em mim e em minha tristeza, pois havia uma razão mais grave para fazê-lo ficar: sua desistência. Ele não podia simplesmente dizer "chega!" e voltar a assassinar seres humanos para servirem de alimento. Não! Se era tentador? Sim, com certeza, até mesmo para mim, para Carlisle! Jasper era o que mais sofria, disso todos nós sabíamos. Mas desistir não é solução cabível!

**I scream into the night for you**

**Don't make it true**

**Don't jump**

**The lights will not guide you through**

**They're deceiving you**

**Don't jump**

**Don't let memories go**

**Of me and you**

**The world is down there**

**Out of view**

**Please don't jump**

_Eu grito na noite por você_

_Não torne isso verdadeiro_

_Não pule_

_As luzes não irão guiá-la_

_Elas estão enganando você_

_Não pule_

_Não deixe ir as memórias_

_De mim e de você_

_O mundo está lá em baixo_

_Fora de vista_

_Por favor, não pule_

Quando voltei a mim, a vontade era chorar, derramar todas as lágrimas do universo, apesar de elas já estarem secas há muitos, muitos anos. Levantei-me para descer as escadas, pois ele já estava indo em direção a um de nossos carros, onde jogava suas coisas no porta-malas. Segurei seus braços com força, o abracei de forma desesperada e beijei seus lábios várias vezes. Estávamos sozinhos, Edward tinha ido despedir-se de Bella - de quem eu sentirei muita falta, já a sinto como uma irmã - e os outros já tinham partido.

**I don't know how long**

**I can hold you so strong**

**I don't know how long**

_Eu não sei por quanto tempo_

_Posso segurar-lhe tão forte_

_Eu não sei por quanto tempo _

- Não precisa enfrentar isso tudo sozinho. Não me abandone, não abandone a sua luta, a nossa história. Vou contigo. O que você decidir, apoiarei e o ajudarei. Farei o que for preciso para nenhum de nós dois ter a existência vazia de antes. Não importa o que seja...faço com você. Por você.

**Just take my hand**

**I'll gave you the chance**

**Don't jump**

_Segure minha mão_

_Eu te dou uma chance_

_Não pule_

Sim. Não importa o que seja, estarei ao lado dele. Para criaturas que viveram décadas sozinhas, como Jasper e eu, uma nova onda de solidão não é nada agradável. É como a recaída de uma doença grave para os humanos. Enquanto estávamos no carro, fiquei muda, os olhos vidrados e o rosto etéreo. Tive uma visão, a mais triste de todas. Jasper alimentava-se de humanos...e eu estava com ele. O futuro é como uma história escrita a lápis: pode ser mudado a qualquer momento. Contudo, se isso não acontecesse, o que mais eu poderia fazer se não seguir o ser que devolveu-me a alegria plena, sem culpas, o sorriso de menina que eu já não lembrava ter?

**I scream into the night for you**

**Don't make it true**

**Don't jump**

**The lights will not guide you through**

**They're deceiving you**

**Don't jump**

**Don't let memories go**

**Of me and you**

**The world is down there**

**Out of view**

**Please don't jump**

_Eu grito na noite por você_

_Não torne isso verdadeiro_

_Não pule_

_As luzes não irão guiá-la_

_Elas estão enganando você_

_Não pule_

_Não deixe as memórias_

_De mim e de você ir_

_O mundo está lá em baixo_

_Fora de vista_

_Por favor, não pule_

Agora que nossa existência será diferente, terei de me acostumara não ter o olhar maternal de Esme, as conversas com Rosalie, as risadas de Emmett, a maturidade de Carlisle e o companheirismo de Edward. Tudo isso vai fazer falta...e, durante os momentos em que a saudade doer, terei o homem de minha vida para me apoiar, e eu estarei lá para apoiá-lo. Mesmo que eu tenha de beber sangue humano e despertar a besta que existe dentro de cada vampiro, pronta para sair e acabar com tudo.

**Don't jump**

**And if all that can't hold you back**

**I'll jump for you**

_Não pule_

_E se você não puder mais voltar atrás_

_Eu pulo por você_


End file.
